Secrets
by XTearaX
Summary: Draco & Hermione return to Hogwarts for 7th year. But what will Hermione do when she realizes Draco's in love?  Smut, Language, and Non-consent. M for a reason. Purely written for the sex.


Disclaimer: I, sadly do not own Harry Potter or the plot of the books. I do own this storyline

Please read and review. Virtual cookies for everyone who does and you will get a thank you in the next chapter. ***WARNING*** This story is completely about the smut. Don't like it, don't read it. This is solely a cream your shorts story.

_Secrets Revealed_

Chapter One: Draco's Secret

Hermione finished her rounds on the train in shock. Malfoy, The Ferret, The Death Eater, had snuck up behind her just a minute ago, covered her mouth, and pulled her into the heads compartment. He had sealed the door and drawn the blind. He had turned to her and backed her into the window. Placing a hand on each side of her head he leaned in and whispered seductively "What would you do if I kissed you Granger?" moving slightly closer, he took her chin in his hand and gently pressed his lips to hers. After a moment of shock Hermione began kissing him back, snaking her arms around his shoulders.

Draco pulled away, genuinely smiling for once, once and sighed contentedly. "Well that is encouraging. You don't completely hate me." He brushed his fingers against her cheek and kissed her nose lightly. His smile disappeared and he whispered, " I, unfortunately, need to go." He looked at her for another minute and left, closing the door behind him.

Hermione went back to her rounds. As she pondered over Malfoy's actions, she mused 'It is going to be a record-breaker for Detention this year' With all the students repeating their previous year, this means that there will be a lot of 18 and 19 year old's. She herself had already caught and given detention to a Griffindor, three Ravenclaws and four Hufflepuffs. She checked her watch, and found her shift was over. She warily headed towards the compartment which she was forced to share with Draco. 'Well, if he is there, then I guess I can just go find Harry.

Draco hurried along the train, still trying to find an unoccupied loo. His 'problem' was getting worse and his robes could only hide it for so long. With all the returning 7th years, there are going to be a lot less empty classrooms to find a private minute. He had already given detention to three Slytherins, a Girffindor, two Ravenclaws and the same for Hufflepuff. He finally found another loo and pressed his ear against the door. Nothing. He knocked. Again nothing. Sighing in relief, he opened the door and quickly entered. 'Finally.' Draco thought, and he groaned at the hardness of himself. 'No girl does this but her'

After solving his 'problem' in the loo, he made his way back to the compartment he shared with Hermione. He thought about how she would react to what he had done. Being in love with a girl he was forced to verbally abuse for six years really surfaced some problems; Like not being able to be in her presence without getting a hard-on, or the possibility of her hating his guts. His mind continued to run over these problems as he approached their compartment. Peeking in, he found her lying across the left side seats reading _Hogwarts: A History_. Debating weather he wanted to have the inevitable conversation with her about what happened, he dawdled in the hall arguing with himself.

'Sod it' he thought 'I don't care.' Draco slide the door back and walked in, keeping his eyes on her in case she was angry and decided to curse him. Hermione heard the door to the compartment open, and realized it would be Malfoy. She went back to her book, deciding to ignore him. She felt his eyes on her the entire trip, she still wondered what he was thinking when he had kissed her. She could barely concentrate with him staring at her, and her lips still tingling from their kiss.

When they arrived at the school, Hermione and Draco were quickly ushered out of the train by Professor Sprout and hurried up to the castle. Hermione was directed to the Headmistresses office (formally Dumbledore's), and Draco was rushed of to help finish decorating the Great Hall.

Hermione approached the great phoenix statue that guarded the office, it opened automatically to admit her. Taking a deep breath, she moved to the stairs. At the top the door was open, and Hermione saw Professor McGonagall looking rather serious. Hermione approached the desk.

"Welcome back my dear. As you know I am now in charge of this school I need you to replace me in leading the First years into the Hall for the Sorting."

Hermione was speechless. She had dreamed about this for years. Being able to lead the newest students into the Hall, be respected by them. She finally found her voice. "B-b-but Professor do you really-"

"Yes Hermione. Things need to change in this place. I think this will be the start of something that will make Hogwarts better and more efficient then ever. Please take the hat and the stool beside you and make history." McGonagall smiled and dismissed her.

Draco put the finishing touches on the house decoration and walked to his new seat at the Head Table. His thoughts strayed to Hermione, trying to figure out where she was. The students filed in slowly taking in the lightning fast repairs of the building. Once everyone was seated, the side door opened and Hermione, in dark blue robes with constellations on her hat. Carrying the Sorting Hat reverently, she placed it down on the stool.

After the Hat finished its song Hermione unrolled the parchment shakily, and squeaked nervously "Adonis, Alison". She watched as the young girl stepped forward shaking visibly and hopped on to the stool. Hermione gently placed the hat on her head and waited. Debating silently, the hat finally decided and shouted "Slytherin!" Hermione continued down the list, her voice gaining power and confidence with each name.

The head Boy watched as his counterpart removed the hat and stool from the hall. He smirked slightly at the knowledge that she would be glowing from her newest duty for days. He watched her return and made her way towards him, enjoying the way her robes swished around her feet. He stood and quickly pulled out Hermione's chair. Giving birth too many whispers and pointed looks.

McGonagall stood and the hall fell silent. "Welcome. To Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am sure you all understand what happened in this ancient house of magic at the end of last term. Now I must go through some general messages before you can eat. The Forbidden Forest – as the name suggests – is absolutely forbidden to all students. All Weasley Wizard Wheezes joke products and various other items are banned in the castle. To review a list of said items you can go to Mr. Filch`s office. There is to be absolutely no magic in the corridors between classes. And lastly; I know that many of you – especially the older students – hold a grudge against the Slytherin House. During the Final Battle here at the Castle many of the students old enough to participate fought on our side. One of those students happens to be your Head Boy this year. I am not asking you to forget the things that happened. I am asking you to try and see past the reputation that many years off unfortunate rumours have caused. As the sorting Hat voiced today;

_United we stand strong and free_

_ If we become broken, Imprisoned our minds will be._

MCGonagall allowed her words to sink in before continuing. "Salazar Slytherin and Godric Griffindor were the best friends you could ever find before the fact of the blood status came in. Try to see what the founders of Hogwarts wanted for the is school. Let the feast begin!"

She sat back in Dumbledore's Golden chair, looking like she had just fought a mountain troll.

Hermione, still blushing from Malfoy's attentions, pulled a plate towards her and began filling it with roast beef, smoked ham, mashed potatoes, and long green beans. Malfoy barely touched his food, unable to concentrate with Hermione sitting next to him.

After the feast, the Headmistress led the two students up a long winding hallway decorated grandly with portraits of all the past Professors of the school. On the third floor, McGonagall led them to the tower at the end of the hall. The portrait guarding here was Severus Snape.

Draco, grinning like a boy on Christmas, greeted his Godfather warmly. ``Good evening Severus, how are you?" Draco asked ignoring the two behind him, who didn't have time for a family reunion.

"I am fine, Draco, all things considered. I believe we should talk in your room, it seems Miss Granger would like to get to bed." smirking, Snape directed his attention to McGonagall, awaiting the Password.

"Now I know this is going to be difficult, especially for you two, but if you could try to get along with each other, especially when your around other students, it would at least give the house unity a sporting chance. Try doing homework together in the library or going to Hogsmeade for the day. Something to show that friendship can be formed between the biggest rivals this school has seen for many years." MCGonagall sighed before continuing. "The unfortunate news about the dormitory is that you will need to share the bathroom, but other then that you should have everything you need. Feel free to decorate as you see fit in your rooms and the common area. Your schedules are in your rooms. The password is 'Freedom from oppression.' Good night"

McGonagall walked away, looking tired and sad. The portrait of Snape swung forward to admit the two teens.

"Well-" Hermione began, feeling awkward.

"This is going to be an interesting year" Draco finished and waited for Hermione to pass into their new dormitory.

A/N: Hey all this is my 4 am creation that made me miss my bus in the morning to go to Edmonton. Going later this week but still. Please R & R so I can update. No reviews, no update.

Thanks in advance

XTearaX (Dramione Forever)


End file.
